Reforged Blade Universe
The Reforged Blade Universe is an alternate version of the 2nd Generation Bionicle universe. The universe consists of the Mundo, a flat rock floating over an unchartable void. On the Mundo are numerous islands, such as Okoto, Zakaz, Roxtus, Bara Magna, Artaka, Karzahni, Thief's Isles, and the Island of Time. The Mundo houses numerous living species, several of which have built up civilizations for themselves. Many mystical energies reside in the Mundo, all with different purposes and wielders. History At the beginning of recorded history in this universe, there was a strange explosion of energy. The nature of the explosion or the energy is unkown, but it was obvious that it created the Mundo, and the life forms in it. The explosion (Commonly reffered to as the "Great Generation") served as a point of divergence for Mundian historians. All events that take place after the Great Generation are labled AGG (After the Great Generation). Thus, all events that took place before the Great Generation are labled BGG (Before the Great Generation). However, it is important to note that most of the BGG events are based off the mythology of the different civilizations of the Mundo, and therefore cannot yet be considered historical fact. More information on each civilizations mythology will be given in the culture section. To Be Added '' The Islands On the Ocean of Protodermis lies several landforms, the Islands. There are eight islands that are most noteworthy, Okoto, Zakaz, Roxtus, Bara Magna, Artaka, Karzahni, the Thief's Isles, and the Island of Time. Each island has it's own geography, civilizations, and native species. The following is a brief overview of each island. More in- depth information is discussed in other, more specific, categories. Okoto Okoto (AKA Land of the Mask Makers, The Diverse Island, The Land of the Toa) is the island located near the center of the Ocean of Protodermis. It is one of the three major islands that does not have an Endless Drop (A side of the island that reaches the edge of the Mundo, forming a steep cliff face dropping directly into the Void). The island has a very unique geography. It is split into six separate areas, and each has it's own, vastly different climate. These are controlled by the island's six elemental forces, ice, fire, water, earth, stone, and jungle. At the center of the island the six elements converge on a city called Undique. The island's inhabitants can be broken down into four major categories- Okotans, Mask Makers, Toa, and Skull Creatures. The Okotans make up the majority of the population, divided throughout the six elemental regions. Of the Okotans, there are two sub-categories: Villagers and Protectors. Villagers tend to be more common workers, while Protectors train to defend their villages from attack. There are multiple Protectors from every region of Okoto but each region had one head Protector representing the region in Undique. Most of the Okotans look up to the three Mask Makers, individuals who specialized in constructing masks for the Okotans. The Mask Makers are also credited with the creation of the Toa, warriors and guardians of Okoto that come in teams of six. The Skull Creatures are fell beasts that spread with the shadows, and answer to powerful beings with malicious intent for Okoto. Okotos history can be split into three major ages. First comes the Age of the Mask Makers, which was overseen by the three Mask Makers, Ekimu, Mata Nui, and Makuta. Second comes the Age of the Toa, where the twelve toa built by the Mask Makers inherited the job of leading Okoto, after their creators faded out of history. Third is the Age of Revolution, where revolutionary Okotans such as Takanuva, Tuyet, and Dume advocated for drastic changes in the government of Okoto, which led to the downfall of the toa as rulers, and caused a dark age filled with internal conflict, revolution, and frequent periods of anarchy in Okoto. Okoto has always been a fairly peacful island, but it has also seen it's fair share of conflict. Due to it's central location on the Mundo, Okoto has been attacked by both the Skrall and the Skakdi forces, each hoping to gain more land and power that might be used against the other in a future war. However, most attempts to overtake the island have been repelled by the Okotans. Despite being such a peaceful island, however, Okoto also has had to deal with much internal turmoil, even more than Spherus Magna, which ended up split into Roxtus and Bara Magna. Zakaz Zakaz (AKA The Skakdi Empire, The Land of Stone, The Barbaric World) is a barren, rocky island, located to most- eastern part of the Oceans of Protodermis, and it is also the biggest, surpassing the island holding Roxtus and Bara Manga by only a little. It is dominated primarily by the civil species of the Skakdi. The Skakdi are a very warlike species with a warlike culture. Their mythology and religion calls them to much warfare, bloodshed, and conquest, which has resulted in various conflicts with the Skrall of Roxtus, and the Protectors and Toa of Okoto. There are four major cities on Zakaz, Styxn, Paros, Wohne, and Magnor. Styxn is a warfare city, built to be a forerunner and guard to the southeastern coast of Zakaz. Paros was built on top of some of the richest mines found on Zakaz, and it served as a city of production, producing many tools and weapons for Skakdi armies, and the other cities. Wohne is the largest of the major cities, it serves as a living city to house the Skakdi. In it, younger Skakdi are raised, taught, and trained for war. Basic trade and production takes place in Wohne as well. Finally, Magnor is the capitol city of the entirety of Zakaz. All Skakdi emperors have ruled from a heavily fortified stronghold within Magnor, and any councils are held there. Any new laws, announcement, and news is delivered from Magnor to Skakdi messengers who spread it throughout the Skakdi empire. ''TBA Roxtus Roxtus (AKA The Realm of War, The Land of the Skrall, The Conqueror's Land) is the easternmost part of the island previously known as Spherus Magna. This northern island was considered the most powerful in the Mundo, until a conflict erupted between Spherus Magna's two civil species, the Skrall and the Agori. Though the Skrall failed to completely defeat the Agori, they did manage to force the Agori past the one major sea on Spherus Magna into the eastern part of Spherus Magna, which was then named Bara Magna. The Skrall were then forced to condense their empire into the east, and they renamed their territory Roxtus. Due to the harsh desert climate of Bara Magna, the Skrall ended up sending the Agori supplies necessary for survival. This reliance that the Agori developed on the Skrall ended up giving Roxtus more political power over the Agori, and led to the Skrall essentially dominating the Agori. The Skrall took their dominance and gradually became more warlike as a species, and they engaged in several campaigns against Zakaz, though the farthest they ever got in their conquests was to the northern reaches of the island, for when they then staged an assault on Okoto they were defeated, and shortly after the Skakdi forced them back to their land. TBA Bara Magna TBA Artaka TBA Karzahni ]]Karzahni (AKA The Dead Island, The Land of the Forgotten Dead) is a barren wasteland located south of Okoto and Zakaz. It's nightmarish nature have led to it being known better as a late night campfire or bedtime story than an actual location. The island is named after it's one inhabitant, a large and malicious creature who kills all who step foot on his island. Those who are unfortunate enough to land on this island are quickly disoriented and then hunted down and killed by Karzahni. Some attempts have been made to kill or restrain Karzahni, most notably one by a group of Skakdi, who after discovering Karzahni, attempted to restrain him with a chain. They succeeded in chaining down Karzahni, but he soon broke loose and killed the Skakdi. Besides this, most events pertaining to Karzahni are insignificant. Thief's Isles ''TBA The Island of Time TBA Geography To Be Written Okoto's Geography To Be Written" Zakaz's Geography To Be Written Roxtus' Geography To Be Written Bara Magna's Geography To Be Written Artaka's Geography To Be Written Karzahni's Geography Karzahni is, as previously mentioned, a barren wasteland. Nothing grows on the island, and it is believed to be unsustainable for life. In fact, one of the biggest curiosities about the being Karzahni is how he lives on the island, as he does not eat his victims and has no other viable source of food. The island is very rocky, with many hills, creating a very consistently uneven landscape. All across are bones and skeletons, the remains of Karzahni's former victims. Towards the middle of the island there is a dormant volcano. While there is very little hard evidence to support this theory, it has been speculated that the gases emitted from the volcano are the reason for the disorientation of those who land on the island. Thief's Isles' Geography To Be Written Culture To Be Written Culture of Okoto To Be Written Culture of Zakaz To Be Written Culture of Roxtus To Be Written Culture of Bara Magna To Be Written Culture of Artaka To Be Written Culture of Karzahni The word "culture" should be used very loosely when talking about the island of Karzahni. It only has one inhabitant, so any concept of culture is ultimately set by his behavior. So, in a sense, it could be said that the island of Karzahni has a culture of death, or murder. But because Karzanhi has never given any indication that there's a reason he does what he does, or as to what that reason is, this cannot be said with much certainty. Culture of Thief's Isles To Be Written Notable Events To Be Written Inhabitants To Be Written Appearances *The Protector *''The Dead Island'' Trivia *This page is a work in progress *Darkblade9 is planning on using this universe for several short stories, and a few more lengthy ones. Still, DB9 feels as though he is putting an insane amount of work into this page for the amount it is actually going to be used. *When conceptualizing this universe, one of Darkblade's primary goals was to take advantage of the blank slate thus far provided in regards to the new BIONICLE universe, and come up with geography and culture not previously explored in canon or fanfiction storylines, while at the same time keeping some of the most iconic of locations and species. Category:Universes Category:Universes